Bezoek aan het graf
by DracoLover1989
Summary: Één van mijn Nederlandse verhalen. De oorlog is voorbij maar niet bepaald zonder slachtoffers. Harry overleed in de strijd tegen Voldemort. Draco bezoekt zijn graf. Lees en kom erachter wat er gebeurd is.


**A/N:** één van mijn Nederlandse verhalen. Zelf geef ik de voorkeur aan Engels maar deze vond ik zo goed dat ik besloot deze wel te uploaden. Ik hoop dat ik daar de Nederlandse fans blij mee maak. De Engelse versie is in de maak en zal in deze dagen ook verschijnen.

**Titel:** Bezoek aan het graf.  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.  
**Disclaimer:** Geen van deze characters zijn van mij maar behoren aan JK.Rowling.  
**Waarschuwing:** Als een manxman relatie je tegen staat dan raad ik je aan dit niet te lezen! Overigens is 1 van de hoofd characters dood.  
**Summary:** De oorlog is voorbij maar niet bepaald zonder slachtoffers. Harry overleed in de strijd tegen Voldemort. Draco bezoekt zijn graf. Lees en kom erachter wat er gebeurd is.

--

**Bezoek aan het graf.**

Het was een donkere koude regenachtige dag. De regen viel neer over het kerkhof. Het kerkhof was verlaten, geen levend wezen in zicht, wat niet erg raar is.

Maar de stilte werd verstoord toen een man de poort van het kerkhof binnen kwam lopen. Langzaam maar zeker begaf de man zich naar één van de graven. Aan de manier waarop de man liep was te zien dat hij hier veel vaker geweest was en dat hij precies wist waar hij moest wezen. De man was gekleed in een zwart gewaad en zijn nu lange blonde haren vielen als een gordijn voor zijn gezicht, doorweekt door de regen. De man had een aura van iemand waar je niet graag mee zou willen spotten. Tot je zijn ogen zag. Deze waren donker, leeg, emotieloos en al deed de regen zijn best het te verbergen, je kon nog steeds zien dat er tranen vloeiden. Een Malfidus huilde nooit. Maar na alles wat er gebeurd was, had deze jonge man zijn emoties de vrije loop gegeven. Al een lange tijd geleden. Het was gewoon te veel om te verdragen. Uiteindelijk arriveerde hij bij het juiste graf.

"Hallo vreemdeling." Fluisterde hij zachtjes met zijn ogen strak gericht op de grafsteen. "Ik mis je.. Ik hoop dat je dat weet."

Hij strekte zijn hand uit om vervolgens met zijn vingers voorzichtig de ingegrafeerde naam op de grafsteen te volgen. Een kreet ontsnaptte de man en hij trok zijn hand weg om de tranen weg te vegen.

"Ik ben zo'n mislukkeling, zo'n zwakkeling. Het is twee jaar geleden en nog steeds kan ik hier niet komen zonder te huilen." Hij veegde zijn gezicht weer af, en staarde vervolgens naar de grond. "Maar ik mis je gewoon zo verschrikkelijk erg."

Het werd stil voor een paar minuten terwijl de man opging in herinneringen. Herinneringen aan hoe het was voordat zijn geliefde op gruwelijke wijze werd vermoord.

_Flashback:_

_Ik vocht met twee dooddoeners tegelijk toen Zweinstein werd aangevallen. 'Sneep' denk ik terwijl ik grom als een beest. Hij had ze geholpen het kasteel in te komen. Hij was een verrader. De vloeken vlogen over en weer en lichamen vielen. Het bloed was overal en ik keek door de menigte van studenten en helers terwijl zij vochten. Ik zocht alles af naar Harry; laat alsjeblieft alles goed met hem zijn._

_En toen zag ik hem. Hij was vlak bij me. Hij stond tussen mij en Voldemort in met zijn toverstok naar hem gerricht. Mijn hart lijkt ermee te stoppen en alles om me heen lijkt te pauzeren. Het enige wat ik nu wist, was dat Harry er was, zijn normaal zo vrolijke groene ogen, nu vlammend vol woede als hij vloek na vloek naar Voldemort uit spreekt._

_Ik voel een stekende pijn in mijn linker arm. Ik kijk om me heen. Een dooddoener had een vloek naar me uitgesproken en had mijn schouder geraakt. Hij lag open en het bloed droop langzaam over de rest van mijn arm als ik me omdraai en een paar vloeken terug gooi. Uiteindelijk, de naamloze dooddoener valt op de grond, dood._

_Ik draai me weer om naar Harry, maar die was niet meer op dezelfde plek als daarnet. Ik draai wild met mijn hoofd van rechts naar links als ik zoek naar de bekende donker harige. Dan zie ik het en met het geen wat ik zie draait mijn hart zich om. Harry zat op zijn knieeën, zwaar hijgend. Vervolgens keerde Voldemort zich duister lachend naar mij toe. Met zijn toverstok op mij gerricht. Ik sta doodstil en houd mijn adem in. Klaar om gedood te wordendoe ik doe mijn ogen voor een paar seconden dicht.Mijn korte leven flitst aan me voorbij._

_Een straal met groen licht verlaat de toverstok van Voldemort. Mijn hart stopt en alles om me heen lijkt stil te blijven staan als het groene licht rechtstreeks naar de verslagen jongen vliegt. Harry was tussen ons in gekomen. Hij draait zich om naar me en geeft me een kleine glimlach voordat hij zich terugdraait naar Voldemort._

_Een enorme magiche kracht verlaat de jonge man en het hele slagveld geeft een enorme schok. Door die enorme kracht wordt ik weggedreven en land een paar meter verderop op de grond terwijl anderen door de lucht vliegen. Ik ga weer rechtop zitten en met het geen wat ik zie scheurt mijn hart in tweeën._

_Voldemort lag op de grond; duidelijk verslagen. Maar dat is niet het geen waar mijn focus op gedreven is. Harry lag op de grond, zwaar ademend en zijn lichaam zwaar gehavend. Ik probeer te schreeuwen maar mijn stem maakt het onmogelijk om ook maar een enkel woord uit te brengen. Ik kruip mijn weg door een pad met dode lichamen en beland naast Harry. Ik trek zijn slappe lichaam op mijn schoot en houd zijn hoofd tegen mijn borst gedrukt._

_Einde flashback._

Plotseling keek Draco weer op naar het grafsteen. Woede overschaduwde zijn stormachtige silveren grijze ogen terwijl hij uit volle macht tegen het grafsteen aan schoptte. De steen gaf niet weg, maar hij ook niet. Hij liet niet blijken dat het hem pijn had gedaan.

"Waarom!" het was niet echt een vraag, hij schreeuwde. "Waarom heb je me verlaten? Weet je niet hoe hard ik je nodig heb?" Tranen vloeiden over zijn gezicht waar geen einde aan leek te komen. "Ik hield van je, verdomme!"

De woede viel zichtbaar van hem af samen met de tranen. Hij liet zich op zijn knieeën voor het graf vallen. Met zijn hoofd gebogen en met zijn handen in de grond geslagen, huilde de man op het verlaten kerkhof. Verborgen voor de rest van de wereld.

"Ik heb altijd van je gehouden; ik was gewoon te bang om het je te vertellen. Maar dat houd niet in dat ik het niet voelde. Ik was al verliefd op je sinds ik je voor het eerst zag." Het gesnik vloeide langzaam weg. Draco keek op naar het grafsteen en glimlachte zwakjes.

"En nu ben je er niet meer. Je bent weg, weg voor altijd. Ik zal je nooit meer warm en veilig kunnen houden. Je nooit meer kunnen zoenen of je stevig vast kunnen houden, je niet meer kunnen troosten als je huilt of als je schreeuwend wakker word als je weer een nachtmerrie hebt." Draco pauzeerde voor een moment voordat hij verder ging.

"Je was gewoon perfect. Ik hield van elk klein dingetje."

En weer ging hij op in zijn gedachten, zijn herrinneringen. Terwijl de regen verder op hem neer daalde.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey." fluisterde Harry's zachte stem. "Het spijt me zo."_

"_Ssshh." Is wat ik tegen hem zei. "Het is al goed lief."_

"_Ik heb je gemist." Zegt hij voordat zijn stem opgevuld wordt met gekuck. Ik kon zeggen dat hij zwak was; die magie die in één keer was vrijgekomen was meer dan iemand kon dragen. Wie dan ook._

"_Ik heb jou ook gemist." Zeg ik als ik met mijn hand door zijn donkere haren glijd. Ik buig iets met mijn hoofd zodat ik hem voorzichtig een zoen kan geven. Harry glimlacht naar me voordat zijn ogen langzaam dichtvallen en hij zijn laatste adem uitblaast._

_Mijn hele lichaam trilt terwijl ik hartverscheurend breek en begin te huilen. Ik trek hem nog dichter naar me toe, druk hem nog dichter tegen me aan als ik huil over zijn dode lichaam. Hij licht slap in mijn armen als ik heen en weer schommel. Ik weerklink door heel de school en ik weet dat mensen naar me kijken; met tranen in hun eigen ogen._

_Ik kijk even om me heen. Elke dooddoener is dood; meeste studenten liggen op de grond, zwaar gewond of ook dood. De enkele leeraren die nog overeind stonden waren de lichamen aan het verzamelen. Een onderscheid aan het maken tussen de levenden en de doden._

_Einde flashback._

"Het spijt me." Fluisterde Draco na een tijdje, en keek zuchtend op. "Het spijt me." Zei hij een stuk luider. "Als het niet aan mij lag dan had je nu nog geleefd. Dan had je niet dood geweest." Hij boog zijn hoofd opnieuw. "Dan had je me niet verlaten." Fluisterde hij. "Het spijt me zo." Hij huilde en de tranen vloeiden met nieuwe kracht over zijn wangen.

Een zachte breeze waaide over het verlaten kerkhof, tussen de stenen door en voorbij de jonge man wat er voor zorgde dat hij even rilde. Hij sloot zijn ogen en wende zijn blik naar de lucht om de tranen weg te laten spoelen door de regen.

"Weet je wat je voor me betekende? Heb je geweten wat je dood met me kon doen en met de anderen die nog leven?" Draco opende zijn ogen en staarde naar de lucht. "Weet je dat het zo'n pijn deed dat ik amper kon ademen? " fluisterde hij en keek naar de steen voor zich. "Weet je dat ik je haatte?"

"Ik haatte je omdat je er niet om geefde, je leven op het spel te zetten, ik haatte je omdat je doodging," zei hij terwijl hij voor zich uit staarde, niet naar de steen maar naar iets dat er niet meer was, iets heel ver weg. "Ik haatte je omdat je meer om mij gaf dan voor jezelf, dat je niet begreep wat je voor mij betekende, maar het meeste haatte ik je omdat je me verlaten hebt." Zonder dat hij het merkte vloeide er opnieuw tranen.

"Ik voelde me zo verloren. Ik wist gewoon niet meer wat ik moest doen. Jij was weg en je had mij achter gelaten. Waarom heb je het gedaan? Waarom heb je jezelf opgeofferd om mij te redden? Waarom ben je voor me gekomen? Waarom ben je voor me gesprongen op het moment dat Voldemort de vloek des doods op me uitsprak? Waarom ben je deze keer wel dood gegaan?" hij eindigde fluisterend terwijl de tranen hun weg verder vervolgden.

Het kerkhof was doodstil en verlaten terwijl Draco huilde in stilte. Voor alles dat hij ooit had en toen weer kwijt was. Hij huilde voor alles wat was geweest en voor alles wat nooit zou zijn. De regen viel zachtjes op de grond alsof het de jonge man niet wilde storen in zijn rauwen.

_Flashback:_

_  
"Alsjeblieft Draco, we moeten hem verplaatsen." Hoor ik een stem fluisteren. Ik schud wild met mijn hoofd, het kon me niet schelen wie het was. Ik houd het lichaam stevig tegen me aan en beweeg me schommelend heen en weer. Ik neurie een deuntje in zijn oor en fluister; "Ik hou van je." Elke keer weer opnieuw._

_Ik voel handen op me schouders als iemand probeert Harry uit mij handen te trekken. Ik schreeuw naar ze en houd hem nog steviger vast. Hij was van mij en ik liet niemand hem van me afpakken._

"_Nee!" schreeuw ik luid door het gesnik heen terwijl ze hem met zijn allen als een stelletje roofdieren bij me weg proberen te halen._

"_Alsjeblieft lieve jongen," daar was die stem weer. "Niet hier; niet op deze manier."_

"_Niet doen," fluisterde ik als ik zijn hoofd tegen mijn borst druk. "Ik kan niet bij hem weg gaan."_

_Ik trek mijn toverstaf en richt hem op de mensen die om me heen staan. Ze deden allemaal een paar stappen achteruit. Een kreet ontsnaptte me en drukte Harry stevig tegen me aan. Hij was dood en dat haatte ik. _

_Uiteindelijk hebben ze hem bij me weg gehaald en bleef ik daar achter, verslagen en met een gebroken hart. Ik kijk toe hoe ze het lichaam van mijn geliefde mee namen, weg van het slagveld; the fallen hero of the wizarding world._

_Einde flashback._

"Waarom heb je me verlaten Harry!" Huilde Draco en schoptte opnieuw tegen de grafsteen. "We zouden gelukkig worden samen; waarom moest je dood gaan? Waarom verdomme?"

_Iedereen zou moeten huilen, niemand mag meer gelukkig zijn; Harry is dood. Hoe kan iedereen daarna nog gelukkig zijn? Hoe is het mogelijk dat de wereld gewoon door gaat? Mijn wereld stopte met draaien toen ik dat groene licht zag. Mijn wereld eindigde met het vallen van een geliefde een held. _Draco dacht in stilte.

"Ik wil dit niet meer." Zei Draco met duidelijke kracht. "Ik wil niet meer alleen zijn." Fluisterde hij en keek op. Hij stroopte de mauwen van zijn gewaad omhoog, liet de witte huid die eronder zat zien aan de regen die nog steeds eindeloos uit de lucht viel. Er zaten meerdere littekens over zijn arm. Horizontale, verticale, korte, lange, oude en nieuwe. Hij volgde het pad van zijn littekens met zijn ogen en fluisterde; "Ik wil je niet missen, het doet zo veel pijn. Ik kan het niet meer. Ik wil weer bij je zijn." Draco zat daar in stilte en keek op naar het grafsteen.

"Ik kan geen zelfmoord plegen, zelfs daar ben ik niet goed in. Maar wanneer het voor mij voorbij is, wanneer het voor mij tijd is om over te gaan, zullen we weer samen zijn Harry James Potter." Zei hij en volgde de naam die in de grafsteen stond. "En dan kan je me niet meer verlaten." Vervolgde hij en glimlachtte zwakjes.

Draco stond op, nog steeds naar het graf gekeerd. "Ik moest maar eens gaan, ik zal er snel weer zijn, ik kan nooit lang weg blijven en dat weet je." Draco draaide zich om, weg bij het graf vandaan klaar om de poort van het kerkhof te verlaten.

"Vaarwel Harry mijn liefste." Fluisterde hij en veegde zijn laatste tranen weg. Maar deze zullen niet zijn laatste zijn. Hij zou huilen voor de rest van zijn leven, totdat hij en Harry weer samen zullen zijn. Zijn Harry.


End file.
